An example of a lighting device included in a display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The lighting device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes point light sources and a light guide plate. Light emitted by the point light sources enters the light guide plate and travels within the light guide plate. The light guide plate has a lighting surface on a plate surface opposite from the light exit surface. Light is reflected by the lighting surface toward the light exit surface. The light reflected by the lighting surface exits through the light exit surface.